


Of Heroes and Plungers

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Comics), Raving Rabbids, Rayman, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Crossover, Gen, One-Shot, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The citizens of Earth and The Avengers had seen many threats over the years, but every now and then there were some things that just took the cake and threw it on the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Heroes and Plungers

Steve Rogers – better known as Captain America to the rest of the world – had seen his fair share of madness and depravity in his lifetime. He had faced off against men that fancied themselves Gods, alien threats from other worlds, colossal machines of death piloted by mad men, and bottom-of-the-barrel thugs and small-time criminals. Without a doubt, he had lived a full life when it came to witnessing threats to the world's.

He had matched blows with The Red Skull…

He had bested Loki of Asgard…

He had fought Skrull and Chitauri alike …

However, the latest invaders were unexpected, had proven to possess incredible strength in numbers, and were among the strangest enemies that The Avengers had ever encountered. These new foes were utterly alien, ruthless, and were clearly plagued by a terrible madness. There was no way that this end would without losses on both sides. Captain America knew that it would be a brutal war that the world would never forget.

Captain America stood on top a mountain of rubble in the streets of Cleveland with the members of The Avengers that had been available at his side, and narrowed his eyes at the sight of the yellow submarines circling above in the sky. He sighed and cleared his throat.

“Avengers assem– oh no,” a plunger struck Captain America in the face and he struggled to remove it to no avail.

Iron Man burst out laughing…until he too had his vision obscured by a plunger that smacked into the face-plate of his helmet dead-on.

Hawkeye sighed and readied his bow. “Where are Thor and Hulk when you need them? …I hope we can get out of this with our dignity intact.”

“If anybody ever speaks of this battle again, I will deny any involvement.” Black Widow stated icily.

The army of gap-toothed. three-foot, bipedal bunnies (which would later be labelled as ‘Rabbids’ by the scientific community) rushed toward The Avengers from all directions, shrieking their terrible battle cry.

_“BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what came over me to write this. Perhaps...just perhaps...I am irredeemably mad.


End file.
